Off the Dance Floor
by Ridley Jack
Summary: Counterpart to On the Dance Floor. You've heard Kagome and Inuyasha's story. This is Sango and Miroku's. One-shot AU fluff (maybe...hopefully)


Off the Dance Floor

Sango paced the floor nervously. She had finally convinced Inuyasha to ask Kagome to the dance, but she wasn't sure if she still wanted to go. She got her dress at the same time, same store, as Kagome, and knew she looked good in it, thanks be to the sales clerk (bishounen, gotta love 'em), but she was still unsure. So it wasn't the dress that she was nervous about. What then? Not her hair, or her makeup, because she had gotten pointers from Kagome. So nothing appearance wise.

What then? Surely not the fact that Miroku hadn't asked her to go yet. No, it wasn't that. Must be that she was worried about what she looks like, or if she embarrassed herself... again.

On the day of the dance, Sango was a nervous wreak. Miroku hadn't asked her, but several others had. Hojo among them.

"I thought you would've asked Kagome-chan," she told him after telling him gently that she wanted to go alone. Or with Miroku, but that wasn't spoken aloud.

"No," it was a sigh of deep misery. "She's going with the white-head. Inuyasha something."

"Oh." Yes! Her plan worked!

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Sango-san."

She watched him walk away and sighed deeply. Why wouldn't Miroku ask her already?

"What was that about?" the said person demanded in his own way.

"Hojo-kun was just asking me out to the dance tonight," she told him wearily.

"Tonight?! It's tonight? I thought it was on the twenty-second!" he sounded slightly frantic.

"Miroku-kun, it _is_ the twenty-second," she reminded him sharply.

"Forgive me, Sango-chan! I didn't know!"

"Know what?" she asked, but Miroku overrode her.

"So, in new light, I will ask you; will you go to the dance with me tonight? I know its short notice, but—"

"Oh, Miroku-kun! You mean you just forgot?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Well, I had other things to distract me," he said slyly, sliding a hand around to her bottom.

THWACK

echoes; thwack, thwack, thwack

THUMP

echoes; thump

"I am not a thing! And stop touching me there!" an enraged Sango yelled at the unconscious Miroku.

Miroku picked Sango up at her house, wearing a tux that fit him exquisitely. Even though they were just in high school, their dances were exceedingly formal.

"Hi," Sango breathed in a rare bout of shyness.

"You, uh, you look...." Miroku stumbled.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Kagome-chan do this to my hair," she patted the elaborate bun with misgiving.

"Kirei(beautiful)," he finished, causing Sango to blush furiously.

"Thanks," she whispered, and got into his car.

Sango watched Inuyasha lead Kagome onto the dance floor, and then drop her hand. Smiling grimly, she excused herself from Miroku (who was getting _very _drunk on the spiked punch) and waded through the crowd to them.

Once there, she "casually" knocked into Kagome, sending her flying into Inuyasha's arms. She made her way hastily from the crime scene.

When she got back to Miroku, he was leaning against the wall for support. She sighed. So much for having a good time.

"C'mon, Miroku-kun. Might as well get you home before you feel up the wrong girl, or ask her that dreadful question," she told him, lifting one of his arms to drape it around her shoulders.

"Kami-sama, you've gained wait," she moaned, almost going down under his increased weight. Even her demon-fighting hardened body sags under pressure, and Miroku was no lightweight. Subtly, Miroku's weight eased so that she could manoeuvre around other couples efficiently.

"You're beautiful," he slurred drunkenly, and lifted a hand to caress her bottom.

She smacked his hand away gently. He was, after all, drunk, and she did have human pity.

"Woo-hoo! Go Inu! Always knew you had it in you!" he catcalled suddenly, catching sight of Inuyasha and Kagome leaning in for a kiss.

"Baka! Ruin their moment!" she snarled. She had planned all that, just to have this dolt ruin it? She couldn't believe it, but, maybe... "Don't mind us. I'll just be taking Houshi-sama home," Sango told the furiously blushing couple who where still on the floor and dragged the now unconscious Miroku away.

"Baka," she muttered under her breath.

After struggling to put Miroku in the passenger side of his car, Sango sagged in the driver's seat. She had so been looking forward to tonight.

After she turned the key in the ignition, Miroku miraculously came to life (he had passed out once in the car).

"Did it work?" he demanded in that purely Miroku way that she (privately) loved.

"Did what work?" What was he going on about?

"It did," he smirked knowingly, then changed it to a gentle smile as he looked at her.

Sango made a startling discovery. Miroku wasn't drunk.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything. Yet."

"You're not drunk." For the sake of his life, she decided to ignore the last part of that comment.

"Never was," he smirked.

"But..." Why the hell did she just do all that for him!?

"Turn right," he commanded unexpectedly.

"Pardon?" Sango was startled. What was he talking about?

"Right. Turn. Now, please, or you're gonna miss the turnoff."

She saw the turnoff he was talking about, and made it, wondering the whole time.

"Why am I turning right?"

"Because. Right again. Then straight." Miroku continued to give her directions until they were on the outskirts of Tokyo (they live pretty close to the heart of the city). All around them were parks. Recreational parks, water parks, walking parks, parks with seemingly nothing but grass and trees, the list really did go on and on. And parking lots. Miroku directed her to park in one that led to one of the latter parks.

"What are we...?" she started to ask.

"Trust me."

She wasn't too sure about that. The last time he told her that they were arrested for trespassing. Not a very comforting thought.

Eventually they stopped arguing and got out of the car, where Miroku made her tie a blindfold over her eyes.

"Miroku-kun, this is really, really corny," she commented, blushing despite it.

"Shh. It's not done yet."

He led her into the park a ways, then stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"We're here," he announced quietly.

"And where is that?" she asked, deciding to play his game.

"Here," he quipped, and untied the blindfold.

Sango gasped softly in astonishment. In front of her stretched a purple blanket, with two baskets set in the middle.

"Hold on." He marched over to one of the baskets and took out candles. He lit them one by one and set them around the blanket. The other basket rocked slightly, but he paid it no attention. Next he pulled out paper plates and tuber ware from the same basket as the candles, setting them on the spread out blanket.

"Maybe I should've done that before I took the blindfold off, but at least now you can know that it hasn't been sitting out in the open for hours. Have a seat, milady," he said grandly, gesturing towards the already packed blanket.

"Oh, Miroku-kun," Sango breathed, overwhelmed. Sure, it was a corny and overused move, but you have to admit, it always won in the end. Not that Miroku would get very far.

"That was really good, Miroku-kun," Sango complemented. "Although I didn't enjoy your form of entertainment," she said darkly.

Miroku had, at various times, tried to cop a feel. Although he had the grace to at least look a bit sheepish.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed dinner," he said glibly. "But now it's time for the real surprise." Standing, he walked over to the other basket, which had remained untouched, though Sango was eyeing it all evening.

"Other surprise?" she asked warily.

"I would like you to meet, well, that wasn't a good introductory line, because it doesn't have a name yet, but... anyways, here you go," Miroku rambled on, completely out of character for him, but brought over the other basket. He set it down beside her.

"Open it," he told her gently.

From inside the basket could be heard plaintive mewing. Sango lifted the lid; only have expecting what she saw.

Inside was a tiny white and black cat. "Oh, Miroku-kun," she sighed, lifting the tiny bundle out of its warm cocoon. "I get to name it?" At Miroku's nod, she plucked the first name that came into her head. "Kilala."

"Beautiful name," Miroku complemented. "Especially for such a beautiful thing." Sango had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the kitten. Blushing furiously, she placed the newly dubbed Kilala in her lap, not once looking at Miroku.

"Sango," he said softly. He placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up, to meet her eyes. "You are, you know."

While she gaped at him, he inched closer. Sango noticed how wondrously violet his eyes were, how lovely his coal black hair, how his lips were getting closer and closer to hers.

They were only about an inch away, then half an inch, now a quarter of an inch!! She could feel his breath on her lips, his hands sliding around her to cup the back of her head and her face. Her eyes drifted closed. His lips were so close she could almost feel them on hers...

HONK

"Woo-hoo! Lookit that! They're makin' out!" a raucous voice yelled from a car that braked abruptly in the parking lot.

"Shh!" giggled someone, ruining the moment. But not forever. There would be other moments, sweeter ones, because of the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co., though I would love to.

And, ok, there is a little OOC-ness on all parts, but this is the way that I make it work, and not every author can make the perfect Sango, Miroku, etc. I certainly can't.

Sayonara mon amigos!(tm)

And none of my stars or double spaces or anything will work, so it might be a bit confusing if it jumps from place to place. When that happens, it's because there's supposed to be a spacer there.


End file.
